Future's Lily
by hopeless illusion
Summary: Yuriko. A lonely girl with everything to lose, but nothing to gain. She has the burden of her precious ones. Her friends are all she has left. How far is she willing to go to protect her loved ones? Rated for language and some scenes. SasuOC


A/N: Wow! I finally had a writing frenzy…. Only not for the story I started (--) ….hehehehehe…. lol newayz I hope you like it and I hope it gives everyone as much joy reading it as I have with writing it . Enjoy!

Disclaimer: sob I … do I really have to admit it? Oh all right! I don't …. own… Naruto…. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah that was toooooooooooo painful! Don't make me do it again! Plzzzzzzzzz …..Wait I have to do it with each chapter? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Interior Monologue _

_(Actions)_

_-Sound Effects-_

Definitions:

Yuki— Happiness or Snow

Yuriko— Lily or Prized Child

I also used Japanese honorifics so if u have any questions about them tell me and when I next update I'll have a list with all their meanings posted next time !!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**The Past:**

As far as I can remember I was always shunned… it never made any sense in the beginning… I thought… I was a bad girl… so that was why I got beaten or had rocks thrown… or even… I won't think about it though. I remember the day when I was released from the hell that it had become, and become the most wonderful and precious thing ever.

I was saved from my hell by a man… his name was Jiraya-sama… even though he was a perverted old man… he got me out of that hell hole… I remember everything… from the smell of the blood to the sound of kunais clanging. I should explain one thing though… I have always had sense that were ten fold that of normal humans… almost… cat-like.

I heard Jiraya-sama coming. I could feel the power… I could sense the kindness though. That was most probably the reason why I didn't shrink away from his touch… I welcomed it… the last thing I remember was the warmth of being held for the first time in my life.

I woke up in a white room… it was so bright… I thought it was all a dream… I thought I was still in that hell… I could hear voices… I looked around suddenly clutched with fear. I saw a big window to my right looking over the most amazing sight… I became breathless. Was I in heaven? Then the voices came again. I looked to my left, behind a white curtain there were shadows.

"Are you sure she is the one?"

"Yes, there is no doubt about it. She is the special child."

"_-sigh-_ I see… who would have thought that such a burden would be put on a small child such as her? What is her name?"

"Her name is Yuriko… just Yuriko… that is all I could get from the people…."

"I understand."

The curtain was pushed aside to reveal a short old man with wrinkly brown skin and wearing a weird garb. The other man was tall with long white hair and a large scroll on his back.

"Ahh I see you are awake… Konichiwa. I am the Hokage of this village." said the short man.

"H- Hokage?" I rasped out.

"Yes. I am the leader of this village. You my dear were rescued by Jiraya-sama here," said the Hokage while gesturing toward the white haired man.

"Yo." Said Jiraya-sama

"Now Yuriko, I know that this must be a lot for you , but I hope that you will feel well enough to come to my office later on today or early tomorrow. I shall await your visit. Ja ne." said the Hokage as he walked out followed by Jiraya-sama.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I felt confused. Why was he being so nice to me and what village was this? All of a sudden a plump looking woman with brown hair and a white suit came into the room. I started to shake. This was just like before. Was this woman here to hurt me?

As though sensing my fear the woman said in a gentle voice, "Now my dear, don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm going to be one of the nurses who will check up on you. My name is Yuki. Now if you won't mind my dear, I think its time we got you cleaned up now, don't you?"

I could only stare then nod. Nobody had ever treated me like this before. I was gently removed from the bed and was surprised that I wasn't in my rags. I was in some kind of white gown. This was all so new to me. I never had anything nice. It was always what I could find anywhere off the streets. This was new… but it felt nice to be clean like this.

Miss Yuki took me to a room down a lit corridor. It had this huge tub. My eyes went round at the sight of it. It was HUMUNGOUS! I was suddenly startled out of my revere by the sharp sound of a knob being turned. The tub started to fill with steaming water. I stared in wonder as Miss Yuki poured something into the bath. All of a sudden all these bubbles appeared out of no where! It was exciting to see this. I never had anything like this before.

"Now, Yuriko-chan please come here so that I can get you into the tub." said Miss Yuki. She gently waved me over to the edge of the tub.

I walked over still in awe about the tub. She gently took my hand and turned me around so that she could start to undress me. When I felt the air touch my shoulder I started to cringe. I started to run away from her.

"No! I don't want it to happen I again." I screamed.

"Calm down Yuriko-chan!" cried Miss Yuki.

I started to scream and curse. For a 6 year old I had a pretty bad mouth. It was mostly stuff I learned from the people who beat me though. As I tried to claw my way out of the strong grip I decided that it would be better if I just let them do what they want, that way it would go by much faster. I went limp in her arms. I screwed my eyes shut, but tears rolled down my cheek. I had always tried to remain emotionless… nut after the kindness this woman had showed me… then to do that… I …

"Ohh! You poor child! Don't worry… no one is gonna hurt you my little angel." Miss Yuki crooned.

She gently took of my gown then instead of hurting me she put me into the tub. I felt shock at first, and then she gently started to rub me all over with a sponge, talking to me softly all the while. I couldn't help but be tense. I mean, who knows when something might happen?

After Miss Yuki was done cleaning all the filth from my dirt caked body, she slowly started to massage a cool substance into my hair. It felt so wonderful, I could feel myself relaxing. Then when she was done she gently poured water over my head and then rinsed of the last of the suds. She then made me get out, but immediately wrapped me in a warm fluffy robe. It was warm and soft. Then she made me sit on a stool.

"Now my dear little Yuriko-chan, if you don't mind I am going to cut some of your hair off. It has just too many knots in it to be salvaged." Miss Yuki said calmly.

I just shrugged. I didn't care really. To me it didn't matter. I heard the soft clip of the clippers as they slowly went through my hair. Then when Miss Yuki was done she ran a comb through my tresses and gently dried them with a towel. My head felt much lighter than before.

"Here you are dear, look at how beautiful you are. Now that you're so nice and clean right now." Miss Yuki brightly stated as she handed me a mirror.

I looked at myself. I felt shock. My big, golden shaded hazel eyes stared back at me. My once thigh length hair, that was a dark shade of teal, which fell around me was now only mid back. My bangs came dangerously low. My soft peach skin, which, by the way I didn't even know I had, glowed with a soft gentle light of childish aura. I had never seen myself this clean.

"Now my dear, lets get you some clothes." cried Miss Yuki happily.

She dragged me into an adjoining room that had some baskets with cloths in them.

"Here we go Yuriko-chan!" Miss Yuki said brightly.

She held out a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. As I dressed myself behind the screen, I could hear her rustling through some more of the boxes. I stepped out and saw myself in the mirror. My scrawny frame looked almost nonexistent in the clothes I was given, but at least they were clean.

"Ah hah!" said Miss Yuki triumphantly.

She waved around a pair of sandals.

"I think that these are the best size for you!" she said loudly.

I slipped on the sandals. They seemed humungous on my little feet. I could barely keep them on when I tried to follow Miss Yuki out the door.

"_-sigh-_ It'll have to do… at least until the Hokage gets you settled in." Miss Yuki said cheerfully.

I started to feel afraid. What would the Hokage do to me? I didn't wanna leave Miss Yuki! She was the first nice person I had known since… since I could remember!

Almost as though sensing my unease she took my hand gently and said, "Don't worry dear, I'm not gonna leave you just yet."

I felt myself relax. I take a deep breath and start to walk with Miss Yuki towards something I knew nothing about.

And let me tell you it was scaring me shitless.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well it's finally done! I think I might actually finish this one ! LOL neways I wanna thank you guys for reading and I hope to get good reviews! YAAAY! O yea srry bout the potty mouth its just gonna be like that so yea…. Get used to it XP….oooooooo b4 I forgets!!! Thnx ShadowxWolfy for ur very abusive…. (XP) yet still helpful editing/ criticizing/ helping….whtever u get the picture .!


End file.
